


You're never too old for a drinking game

by bookwrm130



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, mostly petramos with a hint of jetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: Two queer ladies and one (supposedly) straight lady get a little too drunk. What could possibly go wrong?





	You're never too old for a drinking game

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I wrote on [my tumblr](http://bookwrm130.tumblr.com) with a few additional edits. Posting it here to archive. Thanks to [jetrafied](http://jetrafied.tumblr.com) for the idea.

“I dare you to kiss me!”

She doesn’t remember exactly how they all got here. Something about Petra finally publishing that book that Jane ghostwrote. Now Petra and the two Janes were in her suite, drinking their choice of alcohol. The children are with Rafael, saying that the mothers of his children should celebrate together. JR, not having anything important to do, was asked to join in. Because of that, they got the suite all to themselves. A girls’ night, you can say.

Maybe because of the stress of the book that was finally done, or maybe because the children weren’t there, or maybe because all three women just needed a night to relax, soon enough they found themselves drunk like they were teenagers and playing truth or dare of all things.

They’ve done all the silly stuff like dancing like a chicken or talk like Yoda for 15 minutes or when they first had their first kiss. But apparently it has now become what these truth or dares always turn into. Make out central.

“Come on, JR, I dare you to kiss me,” Jane said. JR looked at Petra, as if asking for permission. Petra just shrugged, giving her the go ahead. She was too drunk to properly think about the consequences of this kiss.

“Alright then.”

JR then took Jane’s face in her hands, just how she would hold Petra’s face. Then JR gave Jane a small kiss, to get her warmed up, before she brings in the heat. Petra by now was very familiar with how Jane was feeling. JR was undoubtedly the best kisser she’s ever been with. She knew exactly how JR would use her tongue and softly bite her lips. She knew how that hand would massage her neck and gently push at her jaw to get her face exactly where she wants it to be.

Now it might be the wine, but Petra suddenly found herself squirming in her seat, heart pounding against her ribcage. God, she was so turned on right now. She never thought the sight of JR kissing Jane of all people would get her hot and bothered. Without realizing it, Petra released a small, high-pitched moan.

The two Janes stopped their making out to turn their heads towards Petra, who suddenly sat up straight.

“Well someone’s excited,” Jane slurred.

“Mmm,” JR hummed in agreement. “You’re enjoying the show, aren’t you baby?” JR then turned towards Jane. “Hey Jane, did you know that Petra had a crush on you?”

“What?”

“JR!”

They both said at the same time. JR just giggled. Petra’s face was flushed from embarrassment.

“But you said ew! And that you’d rather go to Chuck E. Cheese during flu season!” Jane was flummoxed, flailing her hands everywhere.

“Well- I- it’s- JR, you said you’d keep that a secret!” Petra was flustered beyond belief, a little pissed at her girlfriend. She said that in full confidence that it would never be revealed, dammit!

“I’m so sorry, baby, it was just right there!” JR laughed hard, clutching her belly.

Jane was unusually quiet, thinking. Then, out of nowhere, she said to Petra, “Well do you want to kiss me now?”

“What?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Who said 'what?!' with what tone at the end? I leave that up to you, my dear readers. Enjoy!


End file.
